bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Nagareboshi
|alignment = Lawful Neutral}} Kazuma Nagareboshi (流れ星=日魔, Nagareboshi Kazuma) was the previous figurehead Soul King. Hailed as the creator of the Mototsu, Kazuma was supposedly the cause of the Mototsu Massacre that ensued five thousand years ago, in the beginning of Soul Society, as Nika explains to Gai Nagareboshi. Gai also recieves information pertaining to his creator through nightmares and flashbacks; however, each time, every memory is inconsistent each time Gai experiences a nightmare or flashback. By the time of Bleach: Rising Phoenix, Kazuma is deceased; Gai and the readers discover what led to his death five thousand years ago. Though he is deceased, he is the cause of everything that has occured in the story, in adverdently making him the main antagonist, though he is not directly involved anymore. Appearance Kazuma was known for his "bishōnen" appearance. Kazuma had messy light-blonde, messy hair that was tied into a long braid. His emerald eyes sparkled in a similar manner to a stream. Kazuma constantly had a smile plastered upon his face, leading Gai to dub him "That Smiling Bastard" (この笑顔野郎, "Kono egao yarō"). Kazuma was dressed like a nobleman on most occasions. He was clad in white, skintight pants that flared out at the cuffs. These pants had two belts wrapped around the legs on the left side near Kazuma's thigh, and a golden chain dangled down from the highest belt. On his upper body, Kazuma sported a emerald coat that has golden linings; this coat resembles a trenchcoat, which was frayed at the 'cape' portion of the coat. The sleeves of the trenchcoat were puffy at the end with black cuffs and gold lining surrounds the edges of the cuffs. Underneath this trenchcoat, Kazuma sported a light-green shirt. Kazuma wore two gemstone earrings, and to complete his attire, woreankle-length black boots. In the past, Kazuma was an extremely effeminate young man with a very round face, big turquoise eyes and very soft features. His most distinct feature were his long brown hair which had two tips with a darker colouration. He generally wore a porcelain top-skirt of sorts that was ornamented with several jewels of blue and topaz in colour around the collar, as well as dark red and blue ribbon around his wrists. Personality and Traits From stories told to Gai and the others by Nika; Kazuma was a cold and calculating sociopath who showed little to no regard for his creations; seeing them expendable at any moment. He supposedly thristed for the complete subjugation of all the spiritual realms- he would not stop until everything was under his iron-fisted rule. However, this couldn't be further from the truth. Kazuma possesses a similar personality to that of Nika, being a whimsical and erratic individual who has little regard for most beings, seeing them for their flaws. Kazuma also believes that he has the right to get whatever he wants due to his position and vehemently detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for him. He will go to any length to ensure that he comes out the victor in anything that interests him, even going as far as to demand "a second round" constantly. Despite this, he is slothful and childish. During battle, Kazuma is prone to eccentricies like posing, pre-battle speeches and calling his attack names as loud as he can. This is due to Nika having his personality, whereas Gai was bestowed with his power. Overtime, Nika was tainted by the bleakness of the outside world, leading her to become what she is now. Nevertheless, Kazuma manages to retain his quirkiness no matter what happens to him. Like Nika, Kazuma has a habit of irritating people just for kicks. More coming soon... History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Although Kazuma's single fight during Bleach: Rising Phoenix had never shown his true power, it is admitted by many characters that Kazuma was, and always will be the most powerful fighter in the series. After having his soul thrown into disarray by Nanaya's scythe, being struck with an unknown disease, and being beaten savagely by both Shichitenhakki and Arazomekanki (admittedly, he was not fighting back seriously), losing more of his power as a result, his strength was still great enough so that he could easily defeat Gai Nagareboshi. Please note the skills listed below are after his illness and having his soul thrown into disarray, in addition to being trounced by the two rogue Tenjōgekido. during the Mototsu Massacre.]]Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kazuma was shown to be an exceptional swordsman in the one time he was decipted fighting. Always wielding his Zanpakutō in his left hand in a similar manner to his greatest creation, Kazuma showed no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon his opponent. His stance was similar to that of traditional Japanese dances, and his movements hammer this in even further. The speed at which he attacked is noted by others to be incomprehensible, as he could inflict several blows upon his opponent in the blink of an eye. The deadliness of his skill is further expanded as he was able to infuse his reiatsu into his blade, amplifying the power of his strikes significantly. In terms of strikes, Kazuma preferred heavy, overhead strikes that would normally be easily telegraphed- however, due to his natural flawless speed, these blows were unleashed in the blink of an eye, and they were able to crack the earth beneath him if they touched the ground. *'Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi' (秘剣・燕返し, lit. Concealed Sword: Swallow Return or Swallow Reversal) Tsubame Gaeshi is a downward slash sword attack of three literally concurrent slashes. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the longsword will quickly cut them down. Kazuma normally fights on higher ground to have an advantage over his opponents, but Tsubame Gaeshi requires a level foundation in order for it to be perfectly executed. If he lacks a proper foothold, he will only be able to make the first two slashes. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Kazuma unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at his foe at high speeds; this attack enables Kazuma to assault things which are out of his sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Kazuma has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of spiritual energy. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like Kagirinai and Gai, Kazuma has shown himself to be tremendously skilled in the art of Hakuda. In due part to his slender frame, Kazuma often utilized a combination of pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips to quickly gain an advantage over an opponent. The force and speed that he strikes with often caught many an opponent off-guard, and he was able to apply even more force into his blows, giving his limbs even more power and devastating reach. Godlike Speed: Kazuma has mind-blowing speed which can be considered almost unsurpassed. Kazuma's speed enables him to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease, leap from rooftop to rooftop and surpass even Gai Nagareboshi's speed, if he were around by the time that he achieved such power. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Kazuma moves at such a speed that his foes more often than not can't register his movements, until he's made them; he's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if he's assaulted from behind. Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Vast Intelligence: Deity-like Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō Kotoamatsukami (別天神, "Distinguished Heavenly Gods") is the name of Kazuma's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Kotoamatsukami takes the form of a a double-edged longsword made up of pure, solidified reishi, with no fuller and a crimson hilt. The sword's crossguard is noticeably large and elaborate in relation to its pommel, and it is shaped like the wings of a phoenix. The blade possesses a ricasso, which Kazuma has utilized frequently in the two battles he is shown fighting. Kotoamatsukami is often referred to as the Reiōken (魔皇剣, "Soul Imperial Sword"). Unrelated to its ability, Kotoamatsukami can extend up to fourty kilometers in length in a few moments. Shikai: Kotoamatsukami's Shikai is activated by the phrase "Bring it to 'em!" (全角の所定にお忘れなく！, "Zenkaku no shotei ni o wasurenaku!"). Upon declaring this, Kotoamatsukami becomes immersed in reishi, before solidifying. It takes the form of an enormous broadsword with nine orbs engraved in a zigzagging pattern on the blade and a red orb on the cross-guard. On the sides of the cross-guard, there are golden angelic wings. It has an even brighter trim around the blade, and around the orbs, there are crystals. Every attack unleashed with Kotomatsukami is an offensive form of reiatsu nullification. It "purifies" supernatural energy, which means it does no physical damage. Shikai Special Ability: Kotoamatsukami's ability is to manifest as the manipulation of golden flames through emotions that react to reishi. The flames seek out any reishi in the area and completely absorb it, it has the ability to absorb the Reiatsu of a Zanpakutō, Kidō spells, and even Quincy Arrows. It can in fact absorb anything as long as it's reiatsu. Once Kotoamatsukami absorbs a power it becomes Kazuma's to use against his opponents as he chooses. The flames also eradicate any physical matter they touch. At anytime Kazuma can release a blast of spiritual energy of varying magnitudes to attack single or multiple opponents. Once Kotoamatsukami absorbs enough reishi, its golden flames spiral out of control and start to attack indiscriminately, transforming into an inferno that threatens to consume all who are using abilities, but it is shown to be possible to prevent this berserk state by nullifying the reiatsu of the bystanders. While powerful, it is taxing on Kazuma's mind. Kazuma is constantly thinking of ways to get stronger and usually resting while charging for the use of this ability. As a result, Kazuma has refined this power to the point where it can be used offensively and defensively. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"): Kazuma's signature technique; Kazuma is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of golden feather-like spiritual energy. The power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shining Onslaught is far beyond any other application of the technique; to point of seriously harming a Tenjōgekido, which are stated to be impossible to harm unless their opponent is the Soul King, a Seishin, or another Tenjōgekido. Kazuma's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Shining Onslaught itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Shining Onslaught is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. This iteration of Shining Onslaught is a reiatsu collection attack and thus becomes far more powerful the later it's used, and it is Kazuma's most powerful attack. It is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Kazuma has been exhausted from spiritual energy, the ability can still be invoked. ** Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught (全開・炯然躍進, "Zenkai: Keizen Yakushin") A tornado of golden flames amasses around the blade of Kotoamatsukami, which begins to rotate rapidly, creating a shrilling howl. Kotoamatsukami begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into an fake space-time dislocation capable of pulverizing any opposition in the form of a crushing torrent, a spiraling arrow-like beam of wind. Grinding at the laws of the universe with its power, it creates a rip in time and space extending from the earth to the sky to pierce the nature of Soul Society itself; an abyss capable of crushing all of creation and returning it to nothingness is opened. The rift created by this attack is said to be a look at the "truth" of what existed before Soul Society. This attack relies on the indiscriminate targeting of Kotoamatsukami to track down the opponent's reiatsu. Kazuma can move the attack in any direction, or stop it in mid-flight, and with a snap of his fingers, detonate it any time he wishes. Kazuma has stated Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught to be the original form of the Shining Onslaught and "The True Shining Onslaught" (真の炯然躍進, "Shin no Keizen Yakushin"); however, no other Mototsu Zanpakutō could replicate its effects after Mitsuru stole the technique from Kotoamatsukami during his battle with Kazuma, transforming it into Eisha Shūrai. This action caused Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught to be lost forever, leaving it as a mere legend told of in the records of Soul Society for seemingly an eternity However, at the end of Part III of Rising Phoenix, Gai Nagareboshi utilizes Anki on Eisha Shūrai and combines his own Shining Onslaught with it, recreating this god-like attack once again, before unleashing it to defeat Nika in a single blow. *'Ibuki Kōga' (一颯煌牙, "Whisper of the Luminous Fang"): Kazuma covers the blade of his Zanpakutō in golden flames, before releasing the flames as an enormous golden sphere, which progressively expands until it becomes the size of a meteor, taking on the characteristics of a black hole. This allows the attack to absorb and envelop any opposing attack, draining it of its reishi, before pumping Kazuma's own reiatsu into the attack. At this point, Ibuki Kōga collapses in on itself upon impact with his foe's body, releasing the absorbed attack as the foe's strongest attack at the same time as the impact. Bankai: Kotoamatsukami Tenjōmukyū (別天神天壌無窮, "Heavenly Distinguished Gods as Eternal as Heaven and Earth"): In Bankai, Kazuma wears an illustrious suit of armour. His torso is covered in golden armour. The rest of the armour on his arms, legs, and chest are predominantly glaring silver. His pointed, armoured boots are black and gold and his upper arms and thighs have wide, supplementary armour with gold edges covering them. He wears a transparent black visor which is decorated by six long, thin, silver spikes on both ends. His hands and neck are covered by a black material. Six large wings of pure etheral energy appear on his back, creating a striking resemblance to a Seraph. This divine, angelic appearance is sharply contrasted by the demonic red glare in his eyes. In Bankai, Kotoamatsukami becomes a large, jagged black sword, with a pair of bat wings stemming off the hilt. With the blade, Kazuma only needs to apply the slightest of pressure to cause aggrevating injuries in one blow. Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed. *'Tenha Kūhadan' (天覇空破断, "Heaven Supreme Sky-Breaking Sever"): Not Yet Revealed. Relationships Trivia *This character is not to be used in RPs, and remains story-only. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Nagareboshi Clan Category:Former Clan Head